Chocolate Chamber
in in in (unofficial) in (unofficial) in (unofficial) Fixed in | released = | difficulty = Hard }} Story Pastry Palace A princess sits on the multiple bed mattresses with icing, Tiffi sees her, and Odus is surprised. Chocolate Chamber Cherry Baroness shows Tiffi the chamber, which contains stashes of dark chocolates. New things *Chameleon candies appear in Sugar Chests for the first time in level 1106 (specifically, two-layered and four-layered). The chameleon candies change colour every move, even while in the sugar chests. *Locked dark chocolate is unofficially introduced, due to redesigning. *Wrapped candies with a fixed colour appear in marmalade for the first time in level 1109. Levels This episode has seven somewhat hard - hard levels: , , , , , and , and one extremely hard level: . As a result, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Bubblegum Hut. Gallery Levels= Level 1101 V4 HTML5.png|Level 1101 - |link=Level 1101 Level 1102 V2 HTML5.png|Level 1102 - |link=Level 1102 Level 1103 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1103 - |link=Level 1103 Level 1104 Reality.png|Level 1104 - |link=Level 1104 Level 1105 Reality.png|Level 1105 - |link=Level 1105 Level 1106 Reality.png|Level 1106 - |link=Level 1106 Level 1107 Reality Nerfed 2.png|Level 1107 - |link=Level 1107 Level 1108 V4 HTML5.png|Level 1108 - |link=Level 1108 Level 1109 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1109 - |link=Level 1109 Level 1110 Reality.png|Level 1110 - |link=Level 1110 Level 1111 Reality.png|Level 1111 - |link=Level 1111 Level 1112 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1112 - |link=Level 1112 Level 1113 V4 HTML5.png|Level 1113 - |link=Level 1113 Level 1114 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1114 - |link=Level 1114 Level 1115 V4 HTML5.png|Level 1115 - |link=Level 1115 Pastry Palace Story= Ep75.PNG|Episode story EP75 Story 2.png |-| Champion title= Delicious Dreamer.png|Champion title|link=Delicious Dreamer Episode 75 completed! Mobile.png|Episode 75 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Pastrypalace.png|Episode icon |-| Map= Pastry Palace Map Mobile.png|Old map (mobile) Chocolate Chamber Map= Map EP75 New.jpg|Map layout Trivia Pastry Palace *The name of this episode shares a word with a champion title, Pastry Chef; and its second name shares a word with another Reality episode, Peppermint Palace. *This episode shares the of the 24th episode of . *This is the fourth episode that is based on one of the fairy tales, Princess and the Pea. The first fairy tale based episode is Gingerbread Glade, which is based on Hansel and Gretel, the second is Candy Clouds, which is based on Jack and the Beanstalk, the third is Biscuit Bungalow, which is based on Three Little Pigs, and the fourth is Glazed Grove, which is based on The Frog Prince. *This is the twelfth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *If you look at the background closely, there is Odus behind the window. *This episode continues the trend of the absence of chocolate spawners. *This episode contains the 300th ingredients level, which is level 1110. *Like Cookie Crossing once did, this episode has an extremely hard opener. **This opener lasts for three consecutive hexagon levels. *The episode pathway is almost identical to that of Boneyard Bonanza's and Delectable Depths's. Unlike them, the pathway's tail is not a bit curved. On mobile, the curve is also applied. *Starting from this episode, all episodes contain either at least one extremely hard level or at least three very hard levels (only Banana Beach, Snack Shack, and Bonbon Bistro contain the latter). *This is the last episode which pathway is different from Gummy Galaxy, Soda Swamp (Episode 66), Candy Clouds (Episode 67), Tasty Treasury and Barking Boutique. *The original name of this episode was reused in the 280th episode. Chocolate Chamber *Similar to the now named Waffle Workshop, this episode was redesigned to unofficially introduce a new element. Both episodes feature the Cherry Baroness and the name of the new element is referenced in the episode title. **However, dark chocolate is unofficially introduced even earlier, due to a redesign that too place after this episode's redesign. Category:Renamed episodes Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Building-themed episodes Category:Episodes with Cherry Baroness Category:World finales (HTML5)